Can't Dance
by Curlsx2
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram and you cannot dance. It's a shame John doesn't seem to care too much about that.   Small Tavros/John fluffy oneshot


Tavros Nitram can't dance.  
>This fact was rather apparent, seeing as his legs had long since stopped working. His real ones that is. Before when he had flesh on the bone, he could dance. He wasn't great but he could. It came off as a soft sway, something nervous but hopeful. A sweet and rhythmic form of movement.<br>Not anymore.  
>Metallic legs couldn't sway the way he wanted them to. Couldn't keep up with how he wanted them to work. They creaked, were more clumsy because of lack of practice. It was all out embarrassing to even attempt. Unfortunately, this concept couldn't seem to be made clear to the boy across from him, legs hugged to his chest and leaning far too close to him for comfort.<br>"Oh please Tav? I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer!"  
>"No, John " the troll groaned in response shifting away, "I already said I couldn't, uh, sorry"<br>John pouted slumping back onto his bed. He'd been asking all week.  
>"Come on it'd be fun!" the boy demanded, squirming on the covers excitedly, "We could do a whole dance routine! It'd be fun and we could get on a dance show, you know like-"<br>"American Idol, yeah," Tavros finished for him with a grunt of annoyance.  
>He glanced back and saw the slightly deflated look on the teens face, "Uh sorry,"<br>There was a moment of awkward silence. He had gotten himself into this, turning on the TV a week prior. It'd been innocent channel flicking and he had resolved to watch some humans dancing about. It had escaped him that John had an excitable personality. He liked dancing too, he was just too embarrassed. He'd just make a fool of himself, he wasn't good at it. Why try?  
>"Couldn't you just try?"<br>John had his head rested on his shoulder now, big blue eyes looking up at him hopefully. All he could manage was a few inaudible stutters, trying to come up with an excuse as to why. What could he say, "I don't want to look like an idiot"? John would just say, "It's only me here!" and all he'd have to say back? Well, that'd be exactly why he was so embarrassed. The human boy was one of the only ones who didn't think what he did was dorky or weird, he'd just laugh along with everything. Get excited about everything he did.  
>"H-hey!" Tavros yelped feeling himself abruptly yanked to his feet.<br>He stumbled regaining his balance before he could fall into John who had grasped his hands tightly, a cheeky grin held on his face. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses touching. He couldn't bring himself to pull away, still frozen in surprise, mouth slightly agape.  
>"Just one dance robo-legs! Then you never ever have to do it again!"<br>"U-uh, well, I don't-"  
>"I can just get Karkat to dance with me next time! I'm sure I have something to black mail him into it! Or maybe if I'm lucky I'll catch him in a less angry mood than usual!" he rambled excitedly.<br>"But, uh, I hardly remember how to dance," he mumbled.  
>He grinned and shifted, getting Tavros' feet on top of his. He tried to pull away but John wouldn't have it, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. With a giggle the boy started to sway, humming a tune that sounded familiar.<br>"I feel silly," he mumbled, eyes downcast to their overlapping feet.  
>"Isn't that the fun part?"<br>He started singing more audibly, some tune from the show they'd watched a week ago. He could barley remember the steps and tried to slide of his feet, only managing to stumble and have to work the dance himself. Tavros' mumbles of anxiety went unnoted by the boy, who only sung louder and pulled him a bit closer. Tavros had to grip onto John's waist to keep himself from falling his mind spinning, lost in the foot tangling  
>Don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up.<br>"Come on you're doing fine!" John cheered encouragingly.  
>"R-really?" he stuttered, his stomach knotting, eyes glued to his feet, watching the other boys movements carefully.<br>"Yeah!" John laughed, picking up the pace, "We both look like huge ass dorks!"  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Is.. Is that a good thing?" he questioned uncertainly.<br>He only got a laugh in response to that, and he finally drew his eyes up to the smiling face. The boys cheeks were rosy red, grin held wide, and eyes sparkling. He couldn't help but smile back, his face moving without his minds consent. It felt easier to dance now, and the creaking of his legs were drowned out by John's voice. His feet felt a bit lighter.  
>"Nice to see you again!" He chuckled in-between a verse.<br>All he could do was blush in response and grip onto him a little tighter keeping the movement going. He felt really strange, dancing around the boys room like that, watching a flurry of posters spin around him, and only listening to half-assed singing and the occasional strangled laugh.  
>"Hey, John?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I think we're good enough to audition for that show, even if, uh, my legs are creaking,"<br>John laughed at that too.

* * *

><p>Just a tiny ficlet<br>hmm this pairing needs more love ouo;


End file.
